queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen's Blade Bitoshi Retsuden: Picture Scroll of the Musha-Miko
Queen's Blade Bitoshi Retsuden: Picture Scroll of the Musha-Miko is the first of the Queen's Blade Bitoshi series, and details Tomoe's beginnings. Story In the far east, in a land called Hinomoto, there was a large demon, terrorizing the cities. The Musha-Miko were brought down one after another, not having enough power to stop the demon. The only one able to stop him was Tomoe, the strongest of all the Musha-Miko. The demon quickly used its long tongue to restrain Tomoe, making her almost lose her sword. She was able to overcome the demon, but the fight lasted until dawn. After the battle, Tomoe was called by the Shinto Priest to discuss a serious matter. The Queen, Aldra, was aiming to dismantle the integrity of Hinomoto, and Tomoe was the only warrior strong enough to participate in the Queen's Blade and be able to overcome Aldra. Tomoe questioned the strength of the western warriors, and her skills. To help calm herself for the journey, Tomoe took several baths. As she was bathing, several ninja attempted to attack her. With nothing but a towel, Tomoe proceeded to make a quick escape out of the room. The Ninja followed her outside, but she was able to fend them off with her Warrior Kick. One of the Ninja failed to escape, and Tomoe noticed he was from the Kouma Ninja. She proceeded to ask him, but he took his own life. She then questioned why the Kouma Ninja would attack her. After saying her farewells to her fellow Musha-Miko, Tomoe set off for the western continent. Traveling through the Bamboo forest, Tomoe was ambushed again by the Kouma Ninja, only this time there were far more and their leader, Shizuka, was present. Tomoe cut down many of them, but suddenly, the corpses of the ninja exploded, a justu known in the Kouma clan as "Flesh Fire Works Justu." The explosion proved to be quite powerful and sent Tomoe flying, knocking her unconscious in the process. She awoke, tied up by Shizuka's two subordinates, Gama-Heita and Neguro. Tomoe attempted to break free, only to be further subdued and put to sleep by Gama-Heita's Poisoned Saliva Ninja Art. Shortly after, arrows began to rain down on Shizuka and her subordinates, who noticed several other Musha Miko came to assist Tomoe. Gama-Heita and Neguro were struck down, but Shizuka was able to block most of the arrows and her and the remaining ninja retreated, and Tomoe quickly chased after Shizuka. Tomoe then fights Shizuka, breaking Shizuka's weapon in the process, but not before Shizuka landed a cut on her arm. Tomoe, with the upper hand, suddenly felt sick, and she and Shizuka noticed the effects of Gama-Heita's poison taking place. Shizuka began to finish Tomoe off, but Tomoe overcame the effects of the poison and counter attacked with the Soul Cut: Secret Rotating Blade Slice. Tomoe then told Shizuka that there are bigger enemies than just them. After realizing the fact, Shizuka then proceeded to join Tomoe on her journey, leaving her past behind for a new life. Trivia *A variant of the Tongue Giant appears in the first Vanquished Queens, seen attacking Sigui and Melpha. Gallery QBBRF.jpg QBBRF2.jpg QBBRB.jpg QBBRB2.jpg 003.jpg 004.jpg 005.jpg 006.jpg 007.jpg 008.jpg 009.jpg 010.jpg 011.jpg 012.jpg 013.jpg 014.jpg 015.jpg 016.jpg 017.jpg 018.jpg 019.jpg 020s.jpg 021.jpg 022.jpg 002-1.jpg Category:Books Category:Media